Speed Dating
by chuckglee
Summary: Rachel Berry is sick of the single scene, so her friend Finn sets her up on a bunch of blind dates. Little does she know, the perfect guy may be right in front of her. Finchel. rated T for now but may change
1. Chapter 1

i know i havent yet finished What Is Love but i just kept getting ideas for this story so i couldnt wait to write it! :P i hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Gay, straight but emotionally unavailable, straight but emotionally unstable, straight but a complete tool, straight but actually gay, straight but married – the list goes on and on.<p>

I have dated every type of guy. Literally. I've done the cute nerds, the hot guys, the quiet kids and even the guys whose sexuality I would strongly question. But it never works. No one is good enough! I know for a fact that my standards are high, I blame Disney movies, but don't we all deserve our prince charming? I want the guy who will announce how he feels about me in front of everybody, breathless as he had run to tell me. I want the guy who knows how to be romantic but can just be himself with me. He has to know how to cook and how to clean and even if he hates it, he'll do it just because I said please. He has to be fit and have a nice smile, great hair – not to mention an excellent body….all of his body.

I mean, that's all I want!

That's not too much to ask…. Is it?

* * *

><p>"What was wrong with this guy?" asked Finn as he joined Rachel on the couch.<p>

"He ordered a salad…." Replied Rachel, taking a sip of her beer.

"Oh! He didn't!" Finn said, mocking her.

"What kind of man orders a salad?"

Finn laughed. He loved hearing about the guys who were never good enough for her. He couldn't understand why she was still single. She was beautiful and funny, but he soon realised it was because of her. There was something stoping her from wanting to be happy with someone. She blamed her standards, he thought it was something else. Something deeper, something more meaningful. He just had no idea what.

"Of all the men in my life, Finn, you are the only man I can take out to dinner and actually have a good time with,"

"Next time I'm ordering a salad," he said, smiling.

"Don't mock me Hudson! You know who would win in a fight! In fact you know who _has_ won in a fight!"

"Hey! That didn't count! I had just eaten!"

"Last time your excuse was that you had to pee. That's real good Finn, keep changing your story, that will make it more realistic!"

They both sat there and smiled at each other. Rachel much preferred having him as a roommate than any of the girls she'd ever shared a place with. There was no 'bitchy-ness', and they got along really well. They would both go out on dates and laugh about them later. Her life was going so well, apart from one aspect. The part where she was still single.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just die alone with my 83 cats…" sighed Rachel.

"That is only OK with me if you promise to name one Barney," joked Finn, "No, it's ok. If you're still single at 80, I'll leave my wife and kids and marry you,"

"What makes you think you'll be married?"

"Do we have a deal, Berry?"

She smiled at him and shook his hand. They started laughing and she lay her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him.

"I'm gonna go to bed, need help cleaning up?" Rachel asked.

"No I'm good. You have to get up early tomorrow, so I'll clean,"

"Thank you so much. I owe you!" she said as she stood up from the couch.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said, smiling.

* * *

><p>so that's the first chapter! ideas? thoughts? anything! :) please review so i know what ya'll think! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

so this chapter is a bit longer for you! i hope i dont dissapoint! :)

* * *

><p>"Finn! I'm home!" sang Rachel at the top of her lungs.<p>

"I'm in the kitchen!" he replied, almost too quickly.

She placed her bag down on the bench in the hallway and ran into the kitchen to greet her best friend with a smile.

"You'll never guess who stopped by Rach…."

"Better not have been that complete assho," she looked up,"….dad…and….dad….what are you doing here?"

"It's not a crime to want to see our beautiful baby girl, is it?" answered the tall, black man.

"No, of course not daddy," Rachel said, forcing a smile.

"So are you two married yet?" asked the other, short, Jewish man.

Rachel blushed. Her father's always joked about the two of them being together but for some reason this was the only topic Rachel couldn't keep her cool about. Fortunately, Finn didn't seem to have the same problem.

"Getting there Mr Berry, I just have to pry her away from her adoring boyfriend!"

"Ah, yes, how _is_ the boyfriend? When we get to meet him?" said the first man.

"It's ok Finn, I'm ready to tell them…" sighed Rachel.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Jessie and I," she began, "well, we broke up. Along time ago. It's been a year, in fact," she looked at the floor and Finn put his arm around her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said both her fathers.

"I knew how much you loved hearing that I had found someone! I just felt like when we broke up, I was breaking up with the both of you as well. It's complicated but I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it,"

"You've been lying to us for a year…."

"No!" she exclaimed, "It's not like that! It's more complicated!"

"I just hope you haven't made a mistake Rachel. We're worried about you ending up alone! We watched Bridget Jones Diary last night and we thought of you, as Bridget, but before she meets Colin Firth…"

"I broke up with him because I found someone better!" yelled Rachel.

"What?" said her fathers.

"Yeah, what?" added Finn.

She hated disappointing her parents, so she thought this little lie would get her out of a situation and she could fix it all up later.

"I've met someone else! But you have to go now, we're expecting guests, so please, next time call before you come over so I can make you both dinner!," she said with a smile.

After rapidly closing the door behind her parents she slowly turned around to see Finn, standing there with a bewildered look upon his face.

"You better not be talking about the salad guy, Rach…"

She waved her hand in his face to shush him, "I haven't met anyone, I just needed them off my back!"

"Rachel…before you came they were telling me about your cousin Quinn…something about a wedding….and you bringing your boyfriend?"

"…Are you telling me that I need to bring my made-up boyfriend to my cousins wedding?" she whispered.

All Finn could do was nod, with a grin on his face, "good luck Berry," he said, returning to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

_Let me get this straight,_ she thought to herself, _Quinn is having a wedding. They thought I was going to bring Jessie. I told them Jessie and I had broken up. They freaked, I lied and said I had a new, better boyfriend. I have now given my imaginary boyfriend an invitation to Quinn's wedding. Good job Rachel. You've really outdone yourself._

"Oh Shit!" she yelled, as she ran upstairs to have a shower. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>She slowly rubbed in the moisturiser, spreading it up and down her long, thin legs. A shower was always relaxing and it gave her time to think. She didn't get very far into her plan as the thought of how much all this hot water was costing her felt much more important. She put on her little green shorts and walked over to her bed to put her top on. Finn walked in and saw her sliding her t-shirt down the bare of her back. Her ass in those shorts looked so cute; he had to swallow before he could speak.<p>

"I made you some hot chocolate," he said, holding it up to prove that he wasn't just there to bother her.

She didn't say anything, she just nodded and smiled.

He sat next to her on the bed and began stroking her hair, "what's wrong Rach?"

"When you look at me….do you see Bridget Jones?" she said, trying to fight back soft sobs.

"Of course not, you know that!"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes! So, you're single! Who cares? I'm single, and I'm happy!"

"Oh please, you could have any girl you want Finn, you're just too lazy to go and meet one!" she laughed.

She sat up, kneeling on the bed and she held his face, "I have an idea…you might think I'm crazy," she began.

Finn licked his lips while staring at hers, "what is it?" he asked, his palms getting sweaty.

She moved her hands from his face, down his chest and intertwined them with his, "well…you and I have been best friends for years now, right?"

He nodded and he couldn't help but smile. He knew where this was going and he was happier than he had been in a long time. She was always in and out of relationships, so he figured she wasn't ready for a serious one, but now, in this very moment in time she was going to proposition him with the idea to give a relationship between the two of them a go. And he would be more than willing to agree.

"So I can't believe we never thought of this before!" she proclaimed, "We should have done this ages ago. It would have saved me from a lot of horrible dates. You were right there all along and I was just too stupid to see it!"

"Rachel…I - "

"You should set me up with one of your friends!" she said, beaming, as if she had just invented microwave popcorn.

Finn's face was frozen in pure shock as he tried to process the information.

"I need a date for the wedding! So I figure if I meet one of you friends, he'll be something like you, which is good because I love you! Therefore – perfect boyfriend, right? I know, I'm amazing. Hold you're applause until the end."

Finn took a deep breath and began to smile as he thought of a plan of his own, "sure, anything for you Rachel,"

She cheered and hugged him, pushing him down on the bed which started a tickle fight, surprisingly enough, Rachel was winning. She knew where he was most ticklish – just under his neck.

After Finn admitted defeat, he left her bedroom and sighed.

"Let the games begin," he said to himself.

"Let the games begin," Rachel whispered, as she slowly drifted off into a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>i have some idea where this story will go! does anyone know what Finn's plan is? ;) remember to review so that i know which way you want the story to go, or if you like it as it is! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Finn stood side by side, staring at the kitchen counter. A total of four pictures were laid out and Rachel pointed at one and said, "Isn't he gay?"

"Kurt Hummel? No way! He's as straight as an ironing board, trust me,"

"And are you sure this Sam guy isn't the one that's pretty much homeless….this one _has_ money?"

"Of course," Finn replied, matter-of-factly.

"Well alright, now this Puck guy…."

"Don't believe what anyone says! He used to be a total man-whore, but not anymore. He's all about caring and sharing," said Finn, trying not to smile.

Last but not least, they both looked at a picture of Mike Chang.

"And you're sure he's single?" questioned Rachel.

"Yes ma'am,"

Rachel picked up the phone and handed it to Finn. I'm going to go pee, you make the phone call.

Finn smiled to himself. He wasn't much of an evil schemer, but everything was working perfectly. He had one month until the wedding. One month to win Rachel over. He better work fast.

* * *

><p>Opening up her wardrobe, she was suddenly grateful for the steady money she earned on Broadway. Her clothes were always categorised in colour order, with a section on the side for fancy clothes. Her shoes took up half of her entire wall and her bags and purses took up the rest. After spending a good twenty minutes analysing each outfit, she finally decided on a short, blue dress that made her legs look amazing.<p>

"Wow," said Finn in awe as he came into her room, "I always knew you cleaned up nice, but….wow,"

"Really?" she asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he claimed. Which is possibly what might happen. He may in fact die. The sight of her in that dress was enough to knock the breath out of him, he could only imagine what was under that thin layer of cotton….

"You're too nice," she said, smiling, "thank you so much Finn! I shouldn't be out too late – unless I end up going back to his place," she sighed.

Finn was one hundred per cent that the chances of that were slim, in fact, they were non-existent.

"Have fun with Kurt!" he yelled, as she walked out of her room and through the front door.

* * *

><p>The restaurant was fancy, as was the man waiting at the table for her.<p>

"Hi!" she said, as he stood up to greet her.

"Wow, Rachel, you're beautiful," said Kurt in a slightly higher pitched voice that she had expected, "it's so nice to meet you. Finn told me wonderful things about you,"

"Oh thank you! Finn told me great things about you as well," Rachel replied, beaming. What a beautiful, kind man. Instantly he had complimented her, and that was A-Okay in Rachel's books. So what if he spoke like a woman and had more hairspray in his hair than Rachel had used in her entire life?

They ordered their drinks and not long after that they ordered their dinner. Everything was going so well. They were so similar! He was very much into Broadway. Rachel had never met a straight man who was so comfortable playing women's roles in every production he was cast in. Most other guys would feel deflated by it, but Kurt was a real Broadway actor. He could stretch his boundaries and look beyond his role being just another 'role' but as an opportunity – to be a part of something great. No other man shared her love for Broadway as much as Kurt.

As the night came to an end, Kurt insisted on paying and walked her out to her cab.

"Well," Rachel began, "this was really nice,"

"Did you want to come back to my place?" Kurt asked.

She wondered whether she was rushing things or not but in that moment in time she couldn't care less.

"Sure," she replied.

* * *

><p>His apartment was small but tidy. Everything was very white. A stage set up in the very centre of the room caught her attention.<p>

"Take a seat!" he said, gesturing for Rachel to sit down on the sofa.

Although the bedroom would be a much preferred place to her right now, she was sure that watching him sing a little might be sort of exciting. Perhaps he was trying to seduce her?

The lights suddenly turned off and music began to play. Kurt stared into Rachel's eyes. He opened his mouth and took in a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Slamming her bag on the kitchen counter, she ran into Finns room, flicked on the lights and collapsed on his bed next to him.<p>

"How did it go?" he asked, half asleep.

"How did it _go_? HOW DID IT _GO_?" she screamed, "he was so nice and charming and pretty much the same as me! I thought everything was great until he asked me back to his house!"

"Wait…he…asked you back? Did you…"

"No, I didn't sleep with him Finn!"

Finn smiled to himself. The sudden feeling of worry, rage and confusion had vanished just as soon as it had arrived.

"I wanted to…until he sang for me. My God he was good. But then he sang another, and another, and about five different renditions of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' – so I got up and went to leave when he asked me…"

"What did he ask you?"

"He…he used me Finn!" she said, burying her face in his chest.

Finn put his arms around her and took a deep breath. He could stay like this forever, until he remembered he was in fact in the middle of a conversation…

"How did he use you?" Finn knew the answer to his own question. After all, he was the one who set it up.

"Well for starters he _is_ gay, thank you very much. And secondly – he was using me to get a part in the Broadway production I'm in! Tonight was just one big audition for him!"

Finn hugged her tighter.

"I just… I thought I met a guy who understood me, you know?" Rachel said, quietly.

"I understand you," Finn said as he kissed the top of her head, "Besides, in a few days you'll be going on your date with Sam! I'm sure you'll like him"

Rachel sat up on the bed and looked at Finn, "why are you so great to me?"

"Because you're dads are paying me,"

Rachel laughed. He loved hearing her laugh. She sighed and kissed him on the cheek, "good night Finn, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow is our day!" he replied.

Sunday was Finn and Rachel's day. They did whatever they wanted. No work or anyone to bother them! Last week they spent the entire day in their pyjamas eating beer and chips and watching the football. The week before that they had spent the day im Times Square and Finn had bought her a hot-dog. She doubted whether or not her life could get more perfect. Oh, wait - yes it could. She could have a boyfriend!

* * *

><p><strong>AN so this one was a bit longer for you :) i hope you all enjoyed it! i can't really decide how her date with the rest of them should go so any ideas? Finn's a tad evil in this haha but i think its cute :P she wanted dates - he got them for her! thank you to all of you who put this on alert and favourited it and keep the reviews coming! i love hearing from you guys! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**i can not BEGIN to tell you how flattered i was with all your reviews! you all have such great ideas :D !**

* * *

><p>Rachel entered the kitchen in her baggy pyjamas and pink, fluffy slippers. Her yawn was interrupted as she saw some flowers sitting on the bench. They were frangipanis – her favourite. She looked at the card and smiled as she saw Finns handwriting spell 'meet me out the front at 10 am! Dress nice, I'm taking you out for breakfast!'<p>

She looked at the clock, it was 9:30. Just enough time for a super quick shower.

How beautiful. He had never let her down! This was exactly what she needed. _Man, oh man, _she thought,_ the girl who ends up with Finn is … lucky._

* * *

><p>"Morning sunshine!" said Finn as he greeted her with a hug, "come on! Get in the cab, we're late!"<p>

"Where are we going?" she asked, not being able to hide her excitement well.

"You'll see," Finn said, smirking.

After many failed attempts to get their location out of him, Rachel fell silent. The cab ride was a quite one but it was comfortable. As the car slowed down to a stop Rachel squealed with excitement as she saw central park. She placed her hands on Finns leg and began laughing. She loved central park. It was possibly her favourite place in all of New York.

Finn looked down at where her hand was, smiled, and then looked up at her beautiful, grinning face. She was so happy. He had succeeded. All he ever wanted to do was make her smile and now his plan was coming together. After a string of horrible dates, she would be his shoulder to cry on. He would then take her out on the most perfect date she could ever imagine and woo her. It was all too simple – but he wasn't complaining.

"Come on, I'll buy you a bagel,"

* * *

><p>As they returned home, Rachel sat at the front steps of their building and gestured for Finn to join her.<p>

"Can I tell you something, Finn?"

Finn sat down on the step next to her and she held his hand, "sure,"

"I feel bad. You're spending so much of your time with me, and helping me find a date for my cousins wedding! I've been so self-absorbed! So I wanted to help you, you know, find someone. I literally just sat for a good half hour thinking of who the perfect girl for you would be. Someone who laughs at your jokes, someone who understands that Princess Leia in the gold bikini has a huge effect you on you! Someone who knows how to make your favourite white chocolate chip pancakes! Someone…"

"Someone like you," interrupted Finn.

"Someone like Brittany Peirce!" said Rachel happily.

"…Brittany? The choreographer at your Broadway studio?"

Rachel nodded. What a great friend she was, helping her good pal Finn find a woman! She definitely approved of Brittany. Sure, we was more or less stupid but she had a good heart, and that's the least she wanted for Finn. Someone who would treat him right. And it was also a bonus that she could keep an eye on her almost every day at rehearsals… just to make sure things were running smoothly.

Finn sighed, "when am I meeting her?"

Rachel squealed once again, squeezing his hand tighter, "Tomorrow, after work! Oh! Yay! I'm so excited!" She laughed, getting up from the stairs, "and…thank you, for today. You're so perfect, Finn,"

Finn smiled. This wouldn't be so bad, would it? Go out to dinner with a nice girl, come home and tell Rachel it didn't work because…because…well he'll think of something. In the meantime, he had a beautiful woman waiting for him inside that was in desperate need of a decent guy.

"One down, three to go" chuckled Finn.

"One down, three to go," sighed Rachel as she stared at the pictures on the bench.

* * *

><p><strong>im sorry this chapter was so short! but i guess you could say it had a lot of bonding time with Finchel so, it was almost worth it ;) i'll update again soon. i have writers block :L up next - Rachels date with Sam haha. keep the reviewsalerts/favourites coming (: im so greatful!**


	5. Chapter 5

Finn didn't care how he looked. It was honestly the last thing on his mind, but Rachel was determined to have him make a good impression. She chose his out-fit, right down to his socks, and sent him on his way.

He arrived at the restaurant, sat down at the table and stared at the entrance. He couldn't understand why Rachel would set him up with Brittany. Of all people, she had chosen _her_. Whenever he saw her she was always sweaty and red-faced. Always with her hair in a messy bun, making some stupid remark that was not at all relevant. Though he couldn't deny, she was one of the greatest dancers he'd ever seen.

She was late. More than late. Finn looked at his watch and saw that twenty minutes had passed and still no sign of Brittany. This would be easier than he thought! Tell Rachel that he was stood up and continue focusing on his plan. Then he saw her. She was so beautiful. Surely it couldn't be the same Brittany he had seen before! Her long blonde hair was swept to one side and she wore a short, purple dress.

Finn gulped.

"Finn! I'm so sorry I'm late," she began, "I couldn't find my phone, then I realised, oh, ok, the birds took it! Right? So I went outside to lecture them on not touching my phone and I got a bit carried away. Then I got in the cab and realised I didn't know where I was going. I mean, I wrote it down, but I think my cat ate the paper….anyway, I had to call Rachel and check, so… I'm sorry,"

Yep. Same Brittany.

"That's no problem at all," he said, trying to understand if she was serious or not, "can I get you a drink?"

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Rachel waited eagerly at home for Finn. She tried to do things to pass the time but there were only so many showers she could take. In the end, she resorted to baking cookies. Lots and lots of cookies. She was so proud of him for going out there and taking a chance with someone. Why couldn't more guys be like him? She wondered what Sam would be like. He was going to meet her at her place and they would catch a cab to the restaurant together. She figured it was because he was just on the way. <em>Sam, <em>she thought,_ Mr Evans….Mr and Mrs Evans…Mrs Rachel Evans…Sam and Rachel Evans…._she smiled at the possibility.

Keys. She definitely heard keys in the door.

She sprinted to the front hallway and as soon as Finn opened the door she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"How did it go? Did you kiss her? Are you going to see her again? Oh I'm so happy Finn! I bet it went great!"

She let go of him and he looked at her. She had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. He noticed she had some chocolate, smeared on her cheek.

"Care to explain?" he asked, pointing to her cheek.

"Oh!" she replied, wiping it off, "I made you some cookies!"

She had made him cookies. Could she be any more perfect?

Finn sat down against the wall in the kitchen and Rachel joined him, bringing over some of the cookies she had made.

"So?" she asked.

"It was ok," he replied, taking a bite of the cookie.

"That's it? That's all I get?"

"Yep,"

"Well are you going to see her again?"

"Nope,"

"Why?"

He could tell that she clearly wasn't going to let him slide. But what was he supposed to say? He couldn't possibly tell her that the one and only reason he didn't want to see Brittany was because he was madly in love with her - could he?

"There is someone else in my life who I like more," Finn began.

"But she's so beautiful! And she has an amazing body!" Rachel proclaimed in disbelief.

"That's not what I look for in a person, that's more like a bonus,"

Rachel took another bite of her cookie. What could have possibly been wrong with Brittany? Finn already knew she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed so that couldn't be it. And who did he mean when he mentioned someone else? Did he have a secret girlfriend that he hadn't told her about? Impossible! He told her everything!

"Rachel…there is something I need to tell you…"

Rachel sniffed the air, "What is it?" She sniffed again.

"Well, for quite a while now… - "

"No! I mean what is it? What is that smell?" Rachel stood up to see the oven with black smoke escaping from the sides, "my cookies!"

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't sleep. He had gotten so close to telling Rachel how he really feels and he couldn't decide if he was happy about not being able to finish. He hadn't had a chance to really make her fall in love with him yet! It would have been rushed and unplanned – so he decided that fate was the reason he wouldn't tell her yet.<p>

Rachel couldn't sleep. Her date with Sam was tomorrow and the thought that she could potentially be meeting the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with in less than twenty four hours really excited her and freaked her out at the same time. What would he be like?

* * *

><p>"Finn do I look ok?" asked Rachel as she stared at herself in the mirror.<p>

"You look beautiful," yelled Finn from the kitchen.

"You haven't even seen what I look like!"

"I don't need to! I just know – you're always beautiful!"

"Screw you" she yelled back.

Rachel made her way to the kitchen and stood in front of him.

"So?"

"Yeah, you look good," he said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door and Rachel ran back to her room, "tell him I'll be a few minutes,"

"But you're ready?"

"He doesn't know that!"

Finn walked over to the door and opened it to greet his friend Sam. They weren't that close – more like acquaintances. They knew each other through other people.

"Rachel will be ready in just a minute,"

"Oh, yeah, cool"

Rachel came out of her room and walked slowly into the kitchen, "Sam," she said with a flirtatious smile, "it's nice to meet you,"

Finn felt his face get hot. There she was, so perfect, so beautiful, so….with another guy.

She waved goodbye to Finn and gave him a quick wink as she shut the door behind her and her date.

They got into the cab and not long after that, they arrived at their destination – a motel. She reached into her bag and held tightly onto the rape whistle her dads had given her when she was younger.

"Which one of you is paying?" asked the cab driver.

Sam handed the driver three dollars.

"It was a ten dollar fare you jackass!"

"Quick! Get out!" screamed Sam as he pushed Rachel out of the car. Sam began running away and Rachel tapped on the cab drivers window. She handed him a ten dollar bill and apologised.

Once the cab drove off she regrated not getting back in it and asking him to take her home. She was stuck at a creepy motel with a strange man. What had Finn gotten her into? What had she gotten _herself_ into?

* * *

><p><strong>thank you, so SO much for all of your reviews! i'm so happy that you all like it. and dont worry, i'm getting frustrated myself with Rachel! how oblivous can she be? i guess she's just so desperate to find a guy that she's not noticing the perfect guy who's right in front of her! oh well, i suppose she'll have to realise evantually ;) i have so many surprises coming up hahaha<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**thankyou so SO much to everyone who put this story on alert and reviewed it! you've all given me some great ideas :P i'm sorry for not having updated in a while, schools kind of gotten the best of me :L anyway! enjoy ;) it's by far my favourite chapter!**

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in the empty parking lot, with nothing but a flickering motel light to give her comfort.<p>

"Sam?" she called out.

Rachel heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around but there was no one there.

"I carry a rape whistle!" she yelled.

At that moment, Sam ran up to her from behind a dumpster and said, "so yeah, this is where I live…"

Rachel nodded, "I can see that Sam,"

* * *

><p>Finn lay on the couch with a twizzler hanging out of his mouth. Why was Rachel out with him for so long? She couldn't possible have been attracted to Sam's lack of stability, could she?<p>

Just then he heard the front door open and slam shut. Rachel rushed straight past Finn and all the way into her bedroom.

"Went that well huh?" called Finn as he tried to contain himself from smiling. What a sick and twisted person he had become. Though he couldn't deny he was proud of it.

He walked up to Rachel's bedroom and felt a punch of guilt as he saw her crying on her bed.

"What happened?" asked Finn, genuinely concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it," she sobbed.

Finn knew Rachel. He knew that '_I don't want to talk about it'_ means _'I do want to talk about it, it's just so embarrassing that you'd find it amusing when really I'm in pain.' _With that in mind, Finn sat on the bed next to Rachel and put his arm around her. This just caused her to cry even more.

"Oh come on Rach, he's not worth crying over, is he?"

"He…He….He thought I was from…Social Services" Rachel spat out through the sobs that refused to remain in her throat.

Finn pulled her closer as she continued, "he thought I was one of those ladies who helps you when you have no money. You know, find you a job and stuff like that. He lived in a motel Finn – a _motel! _And because I'm not a mean person, I actually spent two hours helping him write a resume! Then when I let myself out, I realised, I was in the middle of nowhere! So I tried to find a main road, right? And on the way I swear to God I nearly got attacked my some street gang! I could've died Finn! Then I finally found a cab, thank goodness but the whole night was just one huge mess!"

Finn simply stroked her arm as he let her cry it out. He was surprised when she sat up with a curious look on her face as she stared him straight in the eyes.

"You…you said that this was the Sam that had money…"

Fortunately for Finn, he had prepared for a situation like the one at hand. He knew that Rachel wasn't stupid and would catch on eventually.

"I thought he was! I would never have set you up with him if I knew that he had no money! I'm not that close with him, I guess I just assumed you would like the guy I thought he was,"

Rachel buried her head in his chest and began crying again, "you always look out for me and I can't even find one single girl for you! I'm such a bad friend!"

"No, you're not Rach," Finn laughed.

"And I'm so high maintenance and you just put up with everything! With my annoying habits and my constant singing!"

"You know I love it when you sing…"

Rachel took a deep breath and sat up again. She smiled at him and they both began to laugh. Finn tucked a piece of Rachel's hair behind her ear and her smile suddenly disappeared. She had a strange look on her face, like she had just realised something important. She licked her lips and her eyes flickered from her hands, intertwined with Finns, up to his eyes and back down again.

"What is it?" asked Finn.

"I just realised something…God, I feel so stupid…"

"Well, what? What did you realise?" Finn asked as he held her hands tighter.

"Well, I've gone out with two guys out of the four. I've only got three weeks to find a date for the wedding and so far, they've all sucked… no offence,"

He tried to laugh but he was seriously lost as to where she was going with this.

"What if I don't find a date? What am I going to tell my dads? Oh my goodness, they'll know I've lied! They can't know I've lied Finn! I'll be an embarrassment at my cousins wedding! I'll have to - "

"I'll go with you…"

Rachel stared at the serious look on Finn's face. He wasn't kidding.

"You…you would do that for me?"

All he could do was nod.

"You know, we would have to pretend…pretend that we're, you know, a couple"

"It shouldn't be too hard," Finn joked, "I already know everything about you, I'll just have to put my arm around you every once in a while,"

Rachel sighed and hugged him, "thank you Finn. You're so…amazing,"

"Anything for you, Rachel,"

* * *

><p>Another week passed and Rachel and Finn spoke a lot about their details as a certified couple. They had decided to tell her dads that they were in a serious relationship and he was in fact that guy she left Jesse for. Whenever her dads had visited, she insisted that Finn tell them they were just friends as she wasn't ready to introduce him to the family as her boyfriend yet. They agreed on details about the amount of affection they would show to one another on the wedding day and gave each other tips on how to avoid awkward questions from her family about when they were planning on getting married. Finn hated that it was starting to sound more and more like a business deal but any excuse to hold Rachel's hand and have her hand on his knee was a good enough excuse for him.<p>

It was two weeks until the wedding and Rachel had cancelled her dates with both Puck and Mike. She only really needed them for the wedding and if previous history had shown anything, they were probably not aware that they would in fact be going on a date with her.

She wondered if pretending to be a couple with Finn would ruin their friendship or make things awkward but he was acting exactly the same way as he always had so she told herself that they were responsible, mature adults. And her best friend was simply doing her a favour.

Finn didn't see it this way – he saw it as a perfect moment to make Rachel fall in love with him. He would act like the perfect gentleman in front of her family and she would feel proud to call him her boyfriend. He would do everything right and make her see that maybe, just maybe, they could be something more. Then, that night in the hotel room, they would be given a double bed to share as they were, in fact a couple, or so that's what her family thought when they booked them the hotel room. But he couldn't base it all on that single night. He was going to have to move things forward if he really wanted this. And he _really_ wanted this.

"Go on a date with me"

Rachel looked up from her book, "what?"

"Go on a date with me" Finn asked again, feeling strangely confident.

"But…why?"

"I just figured, I've put you through two terrible, near-death experience dates. I should have the decency to take you on one, amazing, _proper_ date. I wouldn't be audition and I know you're not a social worker. So, what do you think?"

"I think it sounds like fun…" she said, smiling, "two friends going out for dinner because _one_ of them wasted two nights of her life that she will never have back." She joked.

He cringed at the word 'friends', "exactly," he replied, "this Saturday. One week before the wedding! I'll take you to a restaurant, I'll pay for it all, and it will be great,"

* * *

><p>She jumped out of the shower and saw the time. It was 7:30, she was supposed to be meeting Finn at the restaurant in on hour. Even though it wasn't an actual date, she still felt like it would be fun to dress up, so she put on her new dark blue dress, he heels and put her hair up in a low bun. She decided that vintage make-up would go with her dress and was right when she felt beautiful in the mirror. Because she did look absolutely beautiful. With half an hour to get to the restaurant, she rushed to the front door, opened it and nearly passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jesse…what are you doing here?"<p>

There he stood. Looking more perfect that she had remembered him to be.

"I miss you, Rachel"

She rubbed her eyes. She had dreamt about this numerous times – where the one boy she ever loved, came back and told her he missed her. Could this actually be happening?

"I can't talk now Jesse, I'm late "

He kissed her. She tried to pull away at first but her emotions took over and she kissed him back, moaning into his mouth.

"I'm so sorry," he said between kisses, "I was an idiot to let you go,"

Rachel jumped up and wrapped her legs around him as he shut the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Where was she? It wasn't like Rachel to be late. Maybe something had happened to her? She would have called if she was going to be running late. Maybe she had realised her feelings for him and was getting changed a million times to try and impress him. <em>Yeah<em>, thought Finn, _that must be it._

After an hour of ordering copious amounts of the free bread, Finn decided to head home. He had tried calling her but it just rang through to her mobile. Was she in the hospital? Had someone broken into the house? Finn's mind ran wild as he sat in the cab that was headed for their apartment.

He unlocked the door and saw that the vase had been broken, the couch cushions were all across the living room floor, Rachel's dress had been ripped and there were muddy footprints leading to Rachel's room.

Finn braced himself for the worst as he barged into Rachel's room with a baseball bat and saw a man laying on top of her.

"Get off of her!" he screamed as he hit the man with his bat, "you think you can just break into our house and get away with this? I'm calling the police!"

"Finn! Stop!" shrieked Rachel as she wrapped her sheet around her, "It's Jesse! You're hitting Jesse!"

Finn paused, his bat in the air and his breathing louder than he could control. Had he heard correctly?

"Je…Jesse?" asked Finn as he look at the man he was beating.

"You stood me up! You stood me up for that piece of scum, Rachel! How could you? What about everything you told me? How he cheated on you after he made you get that abortion. He's fucked up Rach, can't you see that?"

"I know what happened before Finn, but he's changed! He has! He- he even said he'd come with me to the wedding,"

"That's right Finn, I'm a changed man," said Jesse, holding out his hand to Finn,

Finn simply glared at Jesse and walked out the door. He once again looked at the living room and realised what had gone on, "Oh, you're both sick!" he screamed as he ran out of the apartment, "you did it _everywhere!_"

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think? annoying, right? stupid Jesse. and whaaat? ABORTION? i feel like im writing a soap opera. but dont worry - Finn doesnt turn out to be her step brother and Jesse isnt actually her mother, so, i think we're ok :P<br>review and tell me what you think? how's poor Finn going to react to this and more than that - what's going to happen when the wedding comes around? ahhh! so excited :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**i cannot thank you enough for your reviews! i'm glad you were as frustrated as i was and im sorry to break it to you but this chapter isnt any less relaxing!**

**:( enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Finn walked along the streets of New York City, alone. Completely alone. Unfortunately, he had assumed tonight something amazing would happen. He thought that Rachel would finally fall in love with him. How painfully oblivious he had been. Rachel had no<em> interest <em>in him! What was he thinking – how could be possibly believe that someone as amazing as her, could want to be with someone like him? And why did he let himself constantly believe that Rachel would ever feel the same way? It was that easy for Jesse to come in after hurting her so much, but Finn? Finn had been her best friend for years and that's it. Just her best friend. Her best friend. Her best-freaking-friend.

But what was she doing with Jesse? That scum. Finn knew everything that he had done. And he never liked him – even from the beginning…

Jesse and Rachel were college sweethearts, after that they were 'engaged to be engaged' and everyone knew it. Rachel would cry to Finn about how horribly he treats her but then he'll do one special thing that makes it all ok. Despite many attempts to tell Rachel that she was in an abusive relationship, she would brush him off as if everything were alright. And that's when it happened. Rachel became pregnant and Jesse told her that she had to pick between having it all and having a baby. Having a career as a huge Broadway star with a husband playing the male lead opposite her….or a baby?

Finn promised to help take care of the baby but Jesse had her brainwashed. In the end Finn went with her to the abortion clinic and held her hand through it all, while Jesse? Jesse auditioned for a community theatre play that he didn't even get a minor role in. A few weeks later though, Rachel did manage to get him a job as the stage hand at one of her plays. She did amazingly well and in fact, that was the play she got noticed at by some agents – it was also where some of the chorus members were noticed by Jesse.

After the show Rachel went back to her change room and saw Jesse and two other women on the couch. Rachel finally realised what an idiot she had been and although it was too little too late, she left him. He tried to keep in contact with her over the next year and he caught up with her a few times, begging for forgiveness. She never caved until now. Until she was so desperate to make her family happy and not be single for the rest of her life. If only Finn had spoken up sooner. But then perhaps if he had – she would have loved him out of sympathy and desperation, rather than because she truly felt the same way that he had for so long.

Finn checked his phone, 4 missed calls from Rachel. He contemplated throwing his phone in the river but decided to keep walking, to clear his head.

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun began to rise, Finn finally found his way back home. He unlocked the door and staggered into bed. He had barely closed his eyes when he felt a finger ferociously poking him in the shoulder.<p>

"Where the hell _were _you? I was so worried! I told Jesse that if you didn't get home before tomorrow, which is now in fact _today_, I would call the police! You can't just leave like that Finn! And you can't block my calls!"

Finn turned over, "if you're still with Jesse then what I do should be none of your concern…"

"What…what do you mean?"

He sighed and turned back over to look at her. She had mascara under her eyes and she looked extremely tired. She had waited up for him and you could tell that she had been crying, "I mean, if you're still with Jesse then…then I'm not sure if I want to be your friend anymore,"

"You can't be serious, Finn! He's just a guy! You're my _best friend_, that means everything,"

"Does it mean enough for you to leave him?"

"Fin, you…you can't ask me that…" she was trying not to cry. Was this really happening?

"Why?" he raised his voice, "_he_ did! He made you pick between a baby and him, and you chose _him_ Rach. For what? To see him _cheating_ on you less than a month later? He's an asshole Rachel and I can't let you destroy yourself with him, I _won't_,"

"I love him, and I love you…why won't you just let me be happy?"

"Because I _know _that he's no good. You deserve so much better than him Rachel! I know you don't think so but you do! You're so amazing and he's everything you don't need in your life,"

"Well," she said, standing up, "I'm sorry you feel that way," and with that she walked out the door.

"Don't do this Rach" he called out, to hear the unfortunate sound of silence in reply.

* * *

><p>"Finn is going to the wedding?" asked Jesse in disbelief.<p>

"Not as my date, just because he's my best friend and Quinn wants him there!"

"No. I don't like it. He's not coming. Either he goes or I go Rachel, pick one,"

"Finn was right…" she said, "You always make me choose…"

"No, baby, I'm sorry…I'm not thinking"

"Finn's coming Jesse" she replied.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was beautiful. Quinn looked amazing and Rachel sure was jealous of how lucky she was, finding someone like Artie to marry. Jessie cried during the ceremony and Rachel couldn't decide if she found it cute or repulsive. Finn on the other hand found it repugnant as he watched them from the other side of the room.<p>

Rachel looked beautiful. He couldn't believe how stunning she looked in that dress, with her hair all pulled to one side and her make – up so perfect. _She_ was perfect. _She_ was with that scum bag.

After watching the bride dance with her father and Rachel attempt to dance with both of hers, Finn decided that he found the reception too painful. Everyone was in love. They were at this event to celebrate it and probably make it when they got home. But Finn? Finn would be spending the night in his hotel room. Alone. Without Rachel, like he had so looked forward too.

He stood up and tucked his chair in behind him, said goodbye to Quinn and Artie after congratulating them and made his way to his hotel room.

* * *

><p>"Dad, have you seen Jesse?"<p>

"No Rachel, he's probably in the men's room?"

Ah, the bathroom. The perfect place to think and freshen up. Rachel walked out of the doors, past the coat closet and …. Back to the coat closet? What was that giggling? She opened the door to see an image that was all too familiar.

"Jesse…." Rachel whispered.

"Rachel! It's not what it looks like…I'm…helping her find her earing! I swear!"

"I'm done. _We're_ done. This whole thing – it's over," she yelled as she shut the door behind her.

She walked back into the reception and found her dads again to ask, "Have you seen Finn?"

"I think he went back to his hotel room!"

Rachel stormed off without even saying goodbye to Quinn and Artie. She needed her best friend. And she needed to apologise. He was right – he was always right.

* * *

><p>Finn wasn't sleeping; in fact, he was laying on his bed, still in his suit, <em>trying <em>to sleep but failing miserably. Too many things were on his mind. Too many images of Rachel and Jesse.

A loud banging on his door startled him.

"Finn," Rachel called out through her tears, "please, open up!"

He quickly rushed to the door and the second it was open Rachel ambushed him in a hug.

"Woah! Woah, what's going on? What's wrong?" he said, stroking her hair and trying to calm her.

"You were right Finn! About everything. He hasn't changed, he never will. I'm never going to forgive him again, Finn, I promise. I love you so much and I'm just _so_ sorry,"

"Shh," he whispered, "It's okay, everything is going to be just fine, I'm here Rach,"

After standing there, embracing each other for a few minutes, Rachel finally let him go and sat on the bed, gesturing for him to join her.

He did as he was told and she held his hand, "I love you Hudson," she said, smiling and sniffling at the same time.

"I love you too,"

It all suddenly became clear to Rachel. Everything he had done, he had done for _her_. He had feelings for her! Oh, how could she have been so oblivious? That's why he was so excited to be able to pretend to be her boyfriend! That's why he put up with her constant over-emotional out bursts! And that is why Rachel did what she did next.

She placed her hand on his knee and said, "you've always been there for me, Finn."

"You'd do the same for me if I had half as many issues," he joked.

Her hand moved higher up his leg as her face moved closer to his. She stared at his lips for a second before slowly moving her face even closer.

Finn couldn't believe it – was this actually happening? Was Rachel about to kiss him? He licked his lips and mentally tried to question the possibility this could very well be a dream.

Then it happened.

She kissed him. Her soft lips were ever so lightly touching his until he couldn't keep control anymore. Finn pushed her down on the bed. Everything he had wanted for so long was finally happening. He was kissing Rachel, and she was kissing him back.

"Oh my god," she said, turning her head away, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"

"Why? Why are you sorry?" Finn said panting.

"I know you're just…kissing be back because you feel sorry for me!

"No, Rach… I want to…"

Rachel smiled, maybe this was a good thing. Maybe the too-many-to-count amount of drinks she'd had weren't affecting her decision making skills at all!

"You want to?" she whispered.

All Finn could do was nod, as he watched her slowly lift her head up, to reach his lips once again.

* * *

><p><strong>ahhhh! so exciting! :) FINALLY some Finchel action. but i must ask you - is it for all the right reasons? :S why do you think Rachel's doing this? you'll just have to wait and see :P remeber to keep reviewing becuase it's the reviews that really inspire me to write this quicker! ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for not updating in a while! i hope you guys like this chapter! it's kind of long/depressing/happy/excruciating/worth it :P**

* * *

><p>She trailed kisses from his neck down to his chest and back up again until she reached his lips.<p>

"Rachel, please I'm so tired!" Finn said, laughing.

"Just one more time!" she begged.

He kissed her nose, "that's not fair. How am I supposed to say no to someone as beautiful as you?"

"You don't!" she said kissing him and smiling as she felt him kiss her back.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. White walls, white curtains, white sheets, no Finn…<p>

"Finn?" she asked quietly.

_Oh my god, _she thought,_ he regrets it. Oh and he's right to as well. It was a huge mistake. One huge mistake. Almost as big as my head ache – damn hangover! Oh! Oh I was drunk! I can tell him I was drunk! We can still be friends! We just had sex…3 times…4 times dammit! I was just upset about Jesse! That's why! I slept with him out of sorrow, no, he slept with me out of pity. Well either way we had sex and I love him too much to lose him! We can't do that? We're friends. Besides it looks like he figured it out before I did. What a sleaze. Ditching me like that!_

Rachel continued her thought train as she searched for her underwear. Once fully dressed she stood by the mirror near the bed and began combing through her hair with her fingers. The door opened and there stood Finn. Holding a tray. And flowers.

"I – I went to get you some breakfast in bed,"

Unfortunately, Rachel had over thought the entire night and figured out a plan that she saw as flawless.

"Thanks, but I better go. I have to see my dad's before we leave,"

"Rachel, it's 7 in the morning. They're probably asleep…what's wrong?" Finn put the tray down on the bedside table and walked over to her.

"Nothing! I just can't believe what Jesse did, that's all. What an asshole. I'm so lucky I have you,"

Finn smiled and leant in to kiss her.

"Thanks for letting me crash here last night!" she said, turning her head away, "you're a real pal. I owe you Hudson,"

"I…I let you crash here?"

"Yeah! You know, I came in crying about Jesse, you hugged me and then the last thing I remember was waking up! Man, I must have had _a lot_ to drink…"

"You… you don't remember what happened last night?" asked Finn trying to keep his voice steady.

"…What happened?" she replied as she casually took a bite of the toast Finn had brought up.

"Nothing. Nothing happened," Finn said as he walked out of the room.

_This is for the best Rachel. He'll get over it… I know he will!_

* * *

><p>Finn stood in his bedroom, unpacking his suitcase.<p>

_Unbelievable, _he thought. He had let himself fall even more in love with her than he had originally planned, only to have her not remember any of it. It felt wrong to have to pretend like his feelings weren't there when he was around her. He thought about that story he had heard of that couple who were in a car accident and the girl suffered amnesia. She couldn't remember that the man, holding her hand as she woke up was he husband. He had to make her fall in love with him all over again as if he were a total stranger. Maybe that's what Finn could do? Unless she's just pretending not to remember because…. Maybe he was bad in bed? _No, that can't be it_, he thought. Maybe she was in love with him too but thought it would jeopardise their friendship? _Well whatever it is,_ he thought,_ I'm going to tell her what happened that night_…

Rachel stood in her bedroom, unpacking her suitcase.

_Unbelievable_, she thought. She had left her favourite underwear in Finn's hotel room.

* * *

><p>Days went on and Rachel was finding it harder and harder to pretend like nothing happened. She noticed herself staring at him sometimes. Just watching him. Watching him cook, watching him read, watching his eyes as he spoke to her about things like the weather and the time. That seemed to be all they ever spoke about these days. Whenever she had invited him into her bedroom to lay on the bed and talk, like they used to, he would come up with an excuse not to. What she didn't know, is that Finn knew if he lay next to her on that bed, he would not be able to control himself. Especially when she was in one of his t-shirts, wearing it as a night gown.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to take you out to dinner," said Finn as he brushed his teeth.<p>

"Why?" Rachel replied after she had spat out her foamy toothpaste.

"Things have been sort of… different, with us. I want to tell you why,"

"Tell me now!" she said, drying her mouth with the towel.

"I'll tell you tonight,"

Finn was nervous, so was Rachel. Neither of them knew how the night was going to end.

* * *

><p>Finn picked at the half eaten bread on his plate. They had ordered and they had greeted each other but apart from that, there was only silence. Thankfully, Rachel decided to break the ice.<p>

"You know, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to,"

"We slept together…" Finn blurted.

"I know," replied Rachel taken a large sip of her wine.

"You know? You knew this whole time?" said Finn, nearly choking on his bread.

Finn couldn't believe it. Rachel knew! She had lied to him in that hotel room and had lied to him every day since then! She was supposed to be his best friend and her lack of communication made him feel like they were in high school all over again. Where the cheerleader hooks up with the nerd for one night and pretends to not remember him the next day – and there he is. Desperately in love with her. Hopelessly invisible. Finn felt a twinge of anger as he saw her sit there, saying nothing.

"Why, Rach?"

Rachel took a deep breath.

"I slept with you that night, because I was upset about Jesse. But then when you told me you loved me, you sounded different. Not like how you usually say it but… you meant it, didn't you? And I was lonely and you were there! I know it's mean but I over analysed everything when I woke up and saw that you weren't there! I figured that if we went out there was a chance that I could lose you and I didn't want that Finn! I can't lose you! So, I made the stupid mistake to - "

"Lie to me? Use me? Sleep with me when you _knew_ how I felt about you?"

"You think I wanted this to happen? Finn if I thought for one second that everything would turn out this way, I would not have done what I did."

Finn could feel his face getting hot.

"But Finn, I have to tell you something,"

He shook his head as he stood up, "I don't want to hear it,"

Finn headed for the door as Rachel quickly got up to follow him.

"Finn! Wait! Please!"

And there they stood. In the middle of the dark, empty footpath with only a street light to keep them company.

"What, Rachel? What do you have to tell me _right_ now? What is so _fucking _important that you won't leave me alone, huh?"

"I went on a date with Mike Chang…"

Finn's hands flew in the air, "Rachel! I don't care! You can go out with whoever you want! It's not my business anymore!"

He turned and began walking again, until he heard her voice once more.

"I went out with Puck too,"

"Why…why are you telling me this?" he said, trying to keep his voice steady as she caught up to him.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel stood up from the table to greet him.<em>

"_Thanks for meeting me Mike,"_

"_It's no problem. So how did you get into the business?"_

"_Broadway? Oh well, when I was younger I-"_

"_N-no, I meant, how did you become a wedding planner?"_

_Rachel sat back in her chair in disbelief. Finn had planned this. He wanted her to not find someone before the wedding so that he could be her boyfriend for the night. She smiled to herself at how cunning he had become._

"_Well get into that later, tell me about your wife!"_

"_Oh, Tina? Well she's my best friend! You know how there is just that one person in your life who you know will be there for you at 3 am when you're upset? She knows everything about me, and I know everything about her but there is still that sense of, I don't know, mystery in her eyes. She's beautiful! So beautiful and I have to remind myself every day how lucky I am to have found her,"_

_Throughout Mike's entire speech, Rachel just kept thinking of Finn. Finn was her best friend. He was that one person in her life who would be there for her at 3 am if she was upset. He knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. He was beautiful and she hadn't realised until now how lucky she was to have him._

_Days went on and Rachel was finding it harder and harder to pretend like nothing happened. She noticed herself staring at him sometimes. Just watching him. Watching him cook, watching him read, watching his eyes as he spoke to her about things like the weather and the time. That seemed to be all they ever spoke about these days._

_She could see Finn smiling at her from the corner of her eye. He was watching her too. But he probably wasn't thinking the same things she was, was he?_

_She stared at Puck's picture. One more date couldn't do much harm could it? She was still single and if history had shown anything, it was that Puck wasn't going to be the committed, nice guy she had hoped for, but a woman-eating manwhore. And maybe that's exactly what she needed._

"_You're so hot" Puck whispered as he kissed Rachel._

"_Th-thank you?" replied Rachel, feeling oddly uncomfortable._

_Puck continued to kiss her as he slowly moved his hand up her skirt._

"_Don't," was all she could say._

_He was so aggressive and forceful – Finn had been so gentle and sweet. Finn hadn't even assumed he was going to sleep with her that night! She was the one who began unbuttoning his shirt and he was the one questioning her. But with Puck, it was like he expected it._

"_Do you have protection?" she asked, knowing that no matter what the response was, she was leaving in about ten seconds anyway._

"_Na, babe, I have great control!"_

"_Awesome! Good luck with that!" she said as she rolled him off of her. She staggered out of his room and out of the building. _

_Now she knew it. It was so simple. Finn loved her, and she could deny it all she wanted to. But love was something that came to her mind when she thought of Finn. That and a smile._

* * *

><p>"So I know you set them up! I know that you wanted the dates to be bad, I'm not angry at you – I'm so thankful Finn. Because if you hadn't, then maybe I wouldn't have seen how amazing you are! Or maybe I would have but by then it would have been too late, and I'm hoping… I'm hoping it's not too late…"<p>

Finn looked up at the stars and took a deep breath.

"Rachel, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I lo-"

Finn kissed her. He picked her up in the middle of the street and he kissed her.

* * *

><p>Rachel fell onto her bed, laughing as Finn trailed kisses from her lips down to neck. He kissed her once more before sitting up and holding her hand lightly.<p>

"This is perfect. You're perfect, but - "

"But you don't want to… do that right now?"

"Right,"

"Because you think it would be moving too fast and you think we should talk about it more,"

"Exactly"

"Because you know that even though you… well we love each other…. Sort of… you know that maybe we should take it slow,"

"Stay out of my mind!" Finn joked softly as he brought her hand up to kiss it.

"We could cuddle?" Rachel suggested.

"But I thought you hated cuddling?"

"I'm warming up to it," Rachel said, smiling.

Finn put his arm around Rachel and she snuggled her face into his chest. They were doing this. They were really going to do this. And for once in her life she couldn't think of a single thing that was wrong with the boy who was in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you all liked it! yay! finally Rachel isnt in denial anymore haha. i have no idea what should happen next so please PLEASE review with your ideas :) i love hearing what you guys think!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry for not updating in ages! i've just been really busy and i've had writers block. if its not too much trouble i would really appreciate some feedback on what you think should happen next? Finn being introduced as her boyfriend? Rachels broadway play? Rachel getting jelous of a girl that keeps talking to Finn? I DONT KNOW! i need help :L anyway! enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was Sunday. It was <em>their<em> Sunday. The one day of the week where they spent it just the two of them. Though that's all they seemed to be doing lately. Going out for breakfast, going out for lunch, going out for dinner, spending the night in one of their bedrooms, staying in for breakfast, staying in for lunch, staying in for dinner, seeing a movie, seeing a play, unplugging the phone, making cookies, taking pictures, talking, sleeping – everything. And it was perfect.

Though, one thing still lingered in Rachel's mind - the fact that they hadn't had sex yet. Finn wasn't at all concerned with the issue, he was still so shocked that after everything he had been through and done, she was his. He couldn't care less what they did. Taking it slow, having kids, whatever! Knowing this, though, Rachel felt like she was the man in the relationship. She remembered the saying 'in a relationship, the person who cares the least, has the most power,' – she didn't want it to be this way. She wanted Finn to for once stop being so sensitive, take control and seduce her. Sure he would need some help along the way! But today was their Sunday. And tonight she would make sure of it.

"Finn, what do you want to do today?" Rachel asked with a cheeky tone in her voice.

"I'm not sure Rach, whatever you want,"

"Well, let's go for a run!"

"Are…are you serious? Of all things! A run?"

They put on their gym clothes and Rachel sped out the door faster than you could say 'itwassundayandshewantedsex'.

They ran through central park, down around the corner and back up again. Even though Finn was the star quarterback in high school, he was finding it hard to keep up. Rachel had never been the fit one, but all that dance training with Brittney at their play rehearsals had gotten her into pretty good shape.

Puffed out and sweaty Finn bent over, attempting to breath, "Rachel, babe, can we go home yet?"

Rachel ran back to where Finn was about to pass out and had to contain herself. Seeing him all sweaty and breathless was more of a turn on than she thought it would be.

"Come on, let's go home and have a shower,"

Finn blinked. Did she mean together? Or….?

They got back to their apartment and Rachel said "you can go first" gesturing towards the bathroom.

Not wanting to admit that he was, a little disappointed at the fact that they were _not _going to have shower sex, Finn sluggishly made his way into the bathroom.

After calming down and letting the hot steam take over the entire bathroom, he realised that Rachel was waiting for him to finish. Finn quickly turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel. As soon as he had dried off, Finn emerged from the bathroom to see Rachel patiently waiting, in her bra and panties. _Her lacy bra and panties_. Surely she hadn't worn them running, had she? Whatever the case, when Finn saw her he stopped in his tracks, blinked twice, looked at his amazing, beautiful girlfriend up and down and gulped.

"Finn, I'm going to be really quick, do you mind making me a smoothie for when I get out?"

"Yeah…that's….i can…because I know….quick…so you need it like, now…."

Rachel smiled, it was working.

She simply brushed passed him and into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The blender stopped and Finn poured its mixture into a large glass. Just because he wanted to be extra sweet, he cut a strawberry and placed it on the side of the glass, just like the people in restaurants do. Rachel had been out of the shower for a few minutes, so surely she would be dressed by now. It would be a safe time to come into her bedroom to give her the smoothie.<p>

Rachel knew that this was the key point in her plan. She needed to do this perfectly for Finn to want this.

Finn knocked on the door and asked if she was decent. Not exactly lying, Rachel replied with yes. He entered the room and saw her standing, with one foot on the bed, slowly running her hands up and down her leg. She was in her lacy underwear again, but this pair was much more…seductive. It showed more skin, and that was all Finn really cared about in this moment in time.

He coughed before saying "I brought your smoothie"

"Oh! Thanks, I love the strawberry," she replied, slowly taking a bite of it.

Finn awkwardly sucked his cheeks in, to stop his mouth from being permanently open in awe, "well, I guess I'll do back downstairs…"

"Don't be silly! Besides, I need to talk to you,"

"…Are you going to put on clothes?"

Rachel cheekily shook her head.

"Rachel…"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you,"

And with that, he stepped forward, took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Did you…did you want to lie on the bed?" He asked.

She smiled. He was taking control. Rachel nodded and he picked her up and lay her down on her bed before kissing her again.

Their hands explored each other. He had wanted to touch her for so long. Since they first moved in together he had imagined this moment in his head a million times. But never did he think that he would actually be kissing her, touching her – and have her do the same.

His hands moved up, resting just underneath her breasts. He looked up at her and she nodded before softly biting her lip. Finn's hands moved up further, cupping her breasts. She sat up and he took off her bra. Rachel, in turn, began sliding up his t-shirt. They were both sitting there topless and Finn could feel his shorts getting uncomfortable.

This moment meant so much to him. He had done this before but this time, it was different. This time he was honestly and truly in love with the half-naked girl lying underneath him. His hands strayed down to her hip bones and pulled lightly at the rim of her underwear. When Rachel continued to kiss him, he slowly began taking them off.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up with a smile on his face. Last night had been one of the best nights of his life. It was so intense and meaningful. He looked over at the beautiful…nothing beside him. Where the hell was Rachel? A flash back of the hotel room sprang to his mind and he felt himself partially panic. Did she have work early in the morning? Was she in the bathroom? Did she hate last night?<p>

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Rachel sang as she hopped back into bed, holding two plates, "I made you toast!"

"I thought you left," Finn said laughing.

"It's my house too? I wouldn't just leave! Hey, thanks for letting me crash here last night, by the way,"

"Crash here? Rachel…. Don't you…"

Suddenly Rachel burst into a fit of laughter, "I'm kidding! Yes, I remember last night, and yes, your food will go cold if you don't eat it now!" she joked. When she saw how serious his face was she shot back with, "too soon to joke?"

Finn managed a smile and took a bite out of his breakfast.

"You look more beautiful this morning than you've ever looked,"

* * *

><p><strong>so i know that this one was short and not much happened. i'm also sorry if you wanted Finchel smut! if you want some in the future, let me know because i was seriously considering it this time! :) just depends on what you guys want haha. i didnt wanna gross any little kids out! :P<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this story :) i'm glad you're all liking it. this chapter is kind of short coz im building up to the big finaleeeee ;)**

* * *

><p>The uncomfortable silence between them all was almost unbearable. Why did this have to be so awkward? They had met before, more than enough times, yet for some reason on this occasion it was more or less eerie.<p>

"So, Finn, tell us. Are you fond of lying?"

Rachel choked on her drink and Finn grabbed her hand from underneath the table.

"No, Mr Berry,"

Rachel cleared her throat and began, "No, daddy, it's not like that! He didn't lie to me, just…our friendship meant more to him than risking losing me!" she shot Finn a smile and he winked at her.

"I wasn't lying to your daughter, I was just hiding how I felt….for quite some time,"

"And you're ok with that Rachel?"

"Well, dad, if he had told me any sooner, I wouldn't have been at the same place as he was, you know? He told me at the perfect time how he felt! Everything has just worked out, can't you understand that? You approved of Finn so much before, what's changed?"

Both of her father's simply began laughing, "oh of course we approve of Finn, we're just teasing. In fact, we're so happy to see you two kids finally together! We could see it coming for years."

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand tighter. She had successfully introduced him into her family as her boyfriend. Not her 'friend' Finn, but her _boyfriend_ Finn. And it felt great.

* * *

><p>"Well, that sure was something," Rachel declared as she shut their apartment door behind them.<p>

"Now, I may be wrong, but, I think…I think they liked me," joked Finn as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Mmm, I think they loved you," Rachel replied, wanting nothing else but to have his lips touch hers again.

Finn sighed, "Can we sit down? I need to talk to you,"

Rachel was hesitant but followed after him and sat beside her boyfriend on the couch.

"Do you – do you ever think that maybe we're doing this wrong?"

"What do you mean, Finn?"

"Well, I know everything about you. Well, mostly everything. And that is something that happens in relationships when people having been dating for years! So it's like, we're the people who've been together for a long time, but really, it's only been a few weeks,"

Rachel wrapped her arm around Finns and placed her head on his shoulder, "oh, Finn, that doesn't matter! This is different. We aren't like normal couples! We've just been put on fast-forward,"

Finn smiled, "so you don't think that we left it too late?"

"Finn I am happier than I can ever remember being. And I would have waited another 50 years just to feel like this with you. What we have? It was worth the wait,"

Rachel lifted her head up and Finn slowly and gently kissed her.

"I love you, so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," Rachel replied, smiling against his lips before kissing him once more.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on her bed, pondering the lifelong question – can men and women be just friends?<p>

Any single, straight, available man couldn't be friends with a single, straight available woman if he found her attractive. Correct? But Rachel had proved that wrong! Until she fell in love with Finn. She wondered if there were any two people who had managed to stay just friends.

Sally and Harry? Nope.

Rachel and Ross? Nope.

Barbie and Ken? Hell no.

And there she had been. Totally oblivious to the fact that one way or another, she would end up falling for Finn. She wondered if he knew that this would happen eventually.

She turned over and looked at the sleeping Finn next to her.

"Finn!" she whispered as she slowly shook him, "Finn, wake up!"

His eyebrows raised with his eyes still shut and he flexed his arms before finally opening his beautiful, hazel eyes to see a very confused Rachel.

"What's up, buttercup?"

"Did you know I would fall in love with you?"

Finn sat up when he realised this was serious, "well, I had hoped. But I didn't know for sure, no,"

"Do you think boys and girls can stay just friends?"

"Yeah! We did!"

Rachel looked at him, waiting for him to realise the stupidity of what he just said.

"Oh…wait…"

There we go.

"Look, Rach, I'm sure there are girls who have been just friends with guys. But that didn't happen with us because from the moment I met you – I knew you were the one for me! Imagine if I hadn't felt like that, you and me would still be friends!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just finding things to over analyse….I haven't had my coffee yet," sighed Rachel as she slid back under the covers to cuddle Finn.

* * *

><p>Finn came home and placed his keys on the little table in their small hallway. He could hear mumbling coming from Rachel's bedroom. It sounded like a man. Finn felt a small sharp pain in his chest as he slowly walked closer to her door. He placed his ear against it and tried to listen.<p>

"I don't want to talk, I just want to hold you," said an extremely manly voice.

But he couldn't hear a response from Rachel. Meaning she _was_ holding him. Finn collected himself before barging in to see Rachel laying on her bed watching one of her favourite musicals, "Annie, Get Your Gun" on her laptop.

"Hey you," Rachel said smiling.

"You're…watching a movie" Finn said laughing as he realised how stupid he had been.

"Shh, it's the best bit,"

Finn joined Rachel on the bed and watched as the beautifully old fashioned couple began arguing once again.

"Oh! Finn, I have a surprise for you!" said Rachel as she slowly pulled the zipper down on her jacket.

"Well, I could certainly get used to surprises like this,"

He was about to kiss her when a small kitten popped out of Rachel's jacket.

"They pet store said that she loves it when you put her in your jacket if you're not doing much. Not for too long though – she'll suffocate!"

"You got a kitten,"

"Yeah! Isn't she great?"

Finn reached his hand out and let the little soft ball of fur smell his hand before he picked it up to hold it.

"It's very cute," he added as he admired the ginger stripes on her white body.

"So, you're not mad?" Rachel asked.

"No! Of course not! Just don't tell the landlord about … what is her name?"

"Well, I'm not sure! I couldn't think of one! What do you think?"

They were both equally as clueless. This was the first real commitment they had been made to make together. Which was exactly Rachel's intention. She wanted this relationship to be it. The real thing. So she needed to see what Finn was like in a committed situation to someone other than herself.

Rachel smiled as she saw Finn beaming as their little kitten began purring against him. She was so small that she fit into the palm of Finn's hand.

With the sunset glaring in through the window Rachel had a feeling that this couldn't get any more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>so if you havent guessed yet - i'm stuck on what to name the kitten. i need suggestions! if i chose the name you suggest you'll get a mention :) i want one thats really cute and uncommon. the cat is white with litter ginger stripes :') SO what do you guys think? review please :D<strong>


End file.
